The Nurse in the Silver Scalpels/Dialogues
The Chief: Good day Gentlemen. Tell me, does the name "Eva Coleman" ring a bell? Jones: I remember her! She was involved in that Russian case me and solved before you took over as Chief of Police. When Chief King was still alive. The Chief: Spare us your nostalgic tones Jones, they are irrelevant. The Chief: She was found dead in an alley, a young woman reported the crime. Go over there and figure this out! Chapter 1 Investigate Alley (Before investigating) Harper McAlister: Thank heavens you're here officers! Her body is over there! Jones: You did the right thing! But we'll need you to stay around, has some questions for you! (After investigating) Jones: Well, one thing's for sure , we can definitely show these scalpels as our murder weapon. Jones: But this is new: What's this cross on her? Jones: You're right we'll send Eva to Nathan and see what he gets out of it! Autopsy the Victim's body Nathan: As you know, the victim was stabbed by scalpels but she wasn't stabbed with them. Nathan: I've managed to determine that they were thrown at her! Jones: So our killer throws knives? But what's with the cross? Nathan: The cross you found carved into the victim is known as the Cross of Lorraine. But I can't figure out why the killer carved it into her. Jones: Well, we know that our killer throws knives at least! Talk to Harper Jones: How much do you remember about Eva's murder? Harper: Well I just saw it happen and it happened unexpectedly. I was just coming out of the hospital after she gave me medication. Jones: We also saw a Cross carved into Eva's back, can you tell us why the killer did it or what it means? Harper: No I can't, sorry officers. But there is one thing I can tell you. I saw that Eva's killer was definitely a woman and she was about 6'0 tall! (After talking to Harper) Jones: Based on Harper's description, she seems to be pretty shaken by Eva's death. but it's understandable seeing as she was Eva's patient. Jones: She may have helped us as well because she's sent us back to Veronica! Are you ready to talk to Veronica again ? Talk to Veronica Veronica: Let me get this straight officers. You see a patient from a hospital witness the murder of a nurse and you suspect me of murdering her? Jones: Well, Harper did mention that the person who murdered Eva was about 6'0 and a woman. And who else matches that description but you! Veronica: I still fail to understand how this involves me officers! Veronica: But what's this you say about a Cross of Lorraine? It was carved into her? Jones: Yes, and judging by what you know you know about it. Veronica: Of course. It is a French cross much like the Christian cross but has two bars instead of one. Jones: Do you know why it was carved into Eva? Veronica: No. And what this Harper tells you is a lie! I never was near Eva! Jones: If you weren't near Eva, where were you on the night she was murdered?! Veronica: Last night? I was at the hospital. But I only went to get a prescription. You can search the hospital medicine cabinet if you like! (After talking to Veronica) Jones: Veronica really is as suspicious as they come, but do you think she's really on medication ? Jones: You're right the only way we'll find out is if we look inside the cabinet. Jones: Speaking of medicine I'd like to have a look inside the hospital. Which would you like to do first ? Investigate Medicine cabinet Jones: How many people have prescriptions?! There's enough to serve an entire chemists! Jones: Anyways, let's get these sent off to Grace and see who they belong too! Analyze Prescriptions Grace: You definitely struck gold with these prescriptions ! Jones: So what did you get? Grace: A large amount of sleeping pills, anti-depressants and energy pills. But they all belong to three different people: The sleeping pills belong to Veronica and Harper, the energy pills also belong to Veronica, but there's another set that belong to a certain Grace O'Brien. Jones: And the anti-depressants? Grace: The anti-depressants belong to Alden Greene. Jones: I knew he would be involved in Eva's murder! Now we've got a reason to see him! Ask Alden about the murder Alden Greene: You're saying I'm a suspect Jones in the murder of a nurse just because I'm on medication? Jones: Your medication was found inside a medicine cabinet! And it was the same one where a nurse was murdered! Alden: I have to admit though Jones I did hear two people arguing about medication. No idea who was arguing with the nurse though. (After talking to Alden) Jones: I'm ready to bet that person Alden speaks of arguing with Eva about medication killed her. Jones: And it also doesn't help when so far ALL our suspects are on medication so it could have been any of them! Talk to Grace O'Brien Grace O'Brien: Yes officers. I am on medication, but I can assure you I have not harmed any nurses! Jones: But you do throw knives do you not? Grace O'Brien: Certainly! I have no idea why the killer carved a cross of Lorraine into Eva's back though. Grace O'Brien: And I throw proper knives, not scalpels! Chapter 2 The Chief: Gentlemen, you had better have progress! Jones: We know that our killer throws knives and is also on medication...for some reason. The Chief: Well, you're somewhere! The Chief: But remember: Gentlemen, I want Eva's murderer found. And I want them to understand what "Murder" really means. Jones: Easier said than done! We've got barely any leads! Ramirez: Jones, ? Do you have a moment? Jones: What for? Ramirez: I have Ashton Cooper outside and he wants to see you. Jones: What could Ashton have for us? Still, we won't know if we don't see him ! See what Ashton Cooper wants to tell you Ashton: I have information regarding the Cross of Lorraine officers. As you know it is a French cross but it is also a symbol! Jones: A symbol? Ashton: A symbol! A symbol for a certain fascist party in a certain thriller film! Ashton: This party known as Norsefire uses the Cross of Lorraine sometimes on a black background and sometimes on a red background. Jones: So our killer sees this...film? What is this film called Ashton? Ashton: The name of this film is V for Vendetta. (After talking to Ashton) Jones: So our killer has seen a film called V for Vendetta eh? Not sure if it will help. Ramirez: Jones? Miss Blade wants to see you, and she's pretty angry. Jones: Alright Ramirez, we'll see her now. Apologize to Veronica Blade Veronica: Officer, I think you and owe me an apology! I have never felt so insulted in my life! Jones: Apologies Veronica but that was the description given to us by the witness. Veronica: And how many witnesses do you know that end up being the killer?! Jones: Not that much. But do you not throw knives Veronica? Veronica: No, I do not! Veronica: But I have seen this film you speak of, V for Vendetta. Jones: You've seen it?! Veronica: I've seen them all of it's genre. V for Vendetta, 1984, the lot. (After talking to Veronica) Jones: I don't know about you, but I think we should keep a close eye on Veronica. She's matching two of our profiles already. Category:Dialogues